Archie Panjabi
thumb|219px Schreibe deinen ersten Abschnitt hier. 'Biographie' Archie Panjabi (* 1972 in London als Archana Kaur Panjabi) ist eine britische Schauspielerin indischer Abstammung. Sie schloss 1996 ein Studium an der Brunel University in West London mit einem Titel im Management ab. Verheiratet ist sie mit Raj Nihilandi. Panjabi nahm Schauspielrollen in Film und Fernsehen an. Das erstreckte sich von den Komödien East is East aus dem Jahr 1999 bis zur kürzlich ausgestrahlten BBC-Fernsehserie Life on Mars – Gefangen in den 70ern. Ihre erste Hollywoodrolle spielte sie als britische Diplomatin in dem oscarprämierten Film Der ewige Gärtner. Bekannt ist sie auch aus dem Kinoerfolg Kick it like Beckham von 2002. Für ihre Rolle als Yasmin im gleichnamigen Film wurde sie 2005 bei der Berlinale ausgezeichnet. 2007 trat Archie Panjabi an der Seite von Angelina Jolie in Ein mutiger Weg auf, der Verfilmung des Buches von Mariane Pearl, Witwe des ermordeten Journalisten Daniel Pearl. Für ihre Darstellung der früheren Wall-Street-Journal-Reporterin Asra Nomani in diesem Film wurde sie beim Cannes Film Festival ausgezeichnet. Yasmin - 2005 In «Yasmin» spielt Archie Panjabi ihre erste Hauptrolle. Die Netzeitung sprach mit dem Shooting Star 2005 über den 11. September im Kino, das Fremdsein im eigenen Land und Keira Knightley. 32 Jahre alt ist die britische Schauspielerin Archie Panjabi und hat bereits mehr als 20 Filme gedreht. Der bekannteste ist «Kick It Like Beckham», doch ist sie sonst eher in Produktionen mit ernsteren Themen zu sehen. Wie zum Beispiel «Yasmin», Kenneth Glenaans Geschichte einer jungen Muslima, die in Nordengland aufgewachsen ist und nach den Anschlägen vom 11. September im eigenen Land plötzlich zur Fremden wird. Genau so erging es Panjabi, Engländerin hinduistischen Glaubens. Netzeitung: Hat sich Ihr Leben nach den Anschlägen vom 11. September verändert? Archie Panjabi: Ja, das hat es! Ich habe mein Leben lang in England gelebt. Meine Eltern haben mich als Hindu erzogen, aber mit Respekt vor dem Christentum. Ich war in der Sonntagsschule, ich bin in die Kirche gegangen... alles was ein englisches Mädchen eben so macht. Und dann plötzlich, nach dem 11. September haben die Leute komisch auf mich reagiert. Einmal haben mich Jungs aus einem Supermarkt gejagt... Netzeitung: Wie bitte? Panjabi: Ich war mit indischen Freunden unterwegs. Sie haben uns die Straße runter gejagt und gerufen: «Scheißterroristen, wir werden euch töten.» Das war kurz, nachdem die Anschläge passiert sind. Das war wohl ihre Art, damit fertig zu werden. Damals habe ich mich plötzlich als Fremde in meinem eigenen Land gefühlt. Es war sehr seltsam, vorher war ich noch nie mit Vorurteilen wegen meiner Hautfarbe konfrontiert worden. Und ich bin nicht mal Muslima - nicht, dass das irgendwas rechtfertigen würde... Netzeitung: Aber Yasmin ist es... Panjabi: Ja, und ich konnte vollkommen verstehen, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn die Leute einen plötzlich anstarren und dir das Gefühl geben, du seist verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist. Diese Erfahrung habe ich gemacht. Doch dazu muss man nicht Muslim oder Hindu sein, das kann jedem passieren. Yasmin repräsentiert all die Menschen, die nach dem 11. September so etwas erleben mussten. Es ist eine Nachricht an die Welt: Wir sind nicht alle Terroristen, bitte wacht auf! Netzeitung: Und nun sind Sie als Repräsentantin für Großbritannien - Ihrer entfremdeten Heimat - zum Shooting Star gewählt worden... Panjabi: Auch das ist sehr seltsam. Als ich angesprochen wurde, habe ich mich gefragt, ob ich überhaupt britisch bin. Natürlich bin ich das, aber ich habe plötzlich meine Identität in Frage gestellt. Ich bin britisch, aber ich bin eine Hindu. Nach dem 11. September war das mit einem Mal ein Problem. Doch nachdem ich mir all die Fragen gestellt habe, habe ich mittlerweile das Gefühl, angekommen zu sein. Netzeitung: Glauben Sie, dass es auch die Leute, die Ihnen mit Misstrauen begegnet sind, mittlerweile besser wissen? Panjabi: Nichts konnte uns auf das vorbereiten, was am 11. September passiert ist. Ich mache diesen Leuten keinen Vorwurf, dass sie so reagiert haben. Ich glaube die Aufbereitung des Themas in den Medien hat in vielen Köpfen ein antiislamisches Bild geschaffen. Ich weiß nicht, warum die Leute so sind, ob es Ignoranz, die Medien, die Politiker sind. Ich glaube, da kommt alles zusammen. Einen Film wie «Yasmin» zu machen, war für mich auch deshalb so besonders, weil ich zurück gehen musste. Überlegen musste, wie es damals war. Was passiert ist, ist schrecklich. Die Schuldigen egal welcher Hautfarbe müssen bestraft werden, aber bitte, haben Sie keine Vorurteile. Gucken Sie sich an, was die Leute, die unter diesem Generalverdacht stehen, durchmachen. Netzeitung: Wenn man Ihre Filmografie so betrachtet, könnte man sich fragen, warum Sie Shooting Star genannt werden, Sie sind doch bereits eine Schauspieler-Persönlichkeit... Panjabi: lacht Ich glaube, dass hängt damit zusammen, dass ich zwar schon in vielen großen Filmen mitgespielt habe, aber immer nur kleine Rollen. Yasmin war meine erste Hauptrolle. Ich habe sozusagen ein neues Gebiet erschlossen. Ich fühle mich wirklich sehr geehrt. Netzeitung: Sie waren jüngst neben Tim Robbins in Michael Winterbottoms «Code 46» zu sehen. Kürzlich haben Sie in Berlin für die Verfilmung eines Romans von John Le Carré vor der Kamera gestanden, «The Constant Gardener». Sind Ihnen ernsthafte Filme lieber? Panjabi: Ja, die scheine ich anzuziehen. Ich habe mir vorgenommen, möglichst vielseitig zu sein, sowohl Comedy zu machen als auch politische Themen. Doch es geht sehr schnell, dass man auf lustige oder schwere Rollen festgelegt wird. Netzeitung: War die Besetzung von «Kick It Like Beckham» genauso überrascht über Keira Knightleys Erfolg in Hollywood wie der Rest der Welt? Panjabi: lacht Nein, ich glaube, wir haben das schon geahnt. Eigentlich sind die Rollen in Hollywood doch für englische Mädchen geschrieben. Und Keira ist sehr süß und unschuldig. Sie ist wie eine weiße Leinwand, auf der man die verschiedensten Bilder malen kann. Wir haben sie damals alle gefoppt: Wenn du ein großer Star bist, vergiss uns nicht... Netzeitung: Und wie hat sie reagiert? Panjabi: höherer Stimme «Nein nein Nein», sie ist ja noch sehr jung... Netzeitung: Muss man also am besten leer sein wie eine weiße Leinwand, um eine gute Schauspielerin zu sein? Panjabi: Man muss offen sein, um alle Aspekte einer Rolle aufnehmen zu können. Netzeitung: Wäre Hollywood für Sie interessant? Panjabi: Ich habe im Sommer ein Vorsprechen, aber ich erwarte mir erstmal nichts davon. Netzeitung: Wann haben sie beschlossen, Schauspiel zu ihrem Beruf zu machen? Panjabi: Ich wusste schon als Kind, dass ich spielen will. Netzeitung: Und ihre Eltern haben sie unterstützt? Panjabi: Total. Netzeitung: Also anders als in den ganzen Filmen über das Leben zwischen den Kulturen? Panjabi: Ja, und damit sind wir wieder bei «Yasmin»: Ich möchte mit meiner Arbeit gegen die Stereotypen angehen, die Realität zeigen. Unsere Eltern leben länger in England als sie in ihrer Heimat gelebt haben. Natürlich haben sie sich verändert. Sie sind keine Immigranten mehr. Es wäre schön, dass auch im Kino zu sehen. Mit Archie Panjabi sprach Sophie Albers. Kategorie:Darsteller